Vargene
Vargene is the slash ship between Eugene Fitzherbert and Varian from the Tangled fandom. Canon Season One Eugene met Varian after he follows Rapunzel and Cassandra to Old Corona, as they needed help to better understand Rapunzel's returned hair and how it relates to the black rocks. Because Eugene wasn't aware of that fact when he saw Rapunzel in one of Varian's inventions, he assumes that the young alchemist was trying to harm her and barges in to put a stop to it. Once Varian saw Eugene he calls him by his thieving name, as he believes that Eugene and the character Flynn Rider from his favourite book series, that are also Eugene's favourite, are one of the same. Eugene tries to explain that he isn't really Flynn Rider and is just someone who had once used that name, but Varian's fan-boy excitement state prevent him from listening to him and had kept asking "Flynn" questions of that things "he" had done in the books. After they left a sudden earthquake trembler throughout the workshop, Varian asks Eugene to Accompany him as the young alchemist goes to check on his biggest project he keeps under the village, and uses a formula he has named after Flynn Rider to help him make it work. Eugene, however, could tell that Varian's well meaning water heating machines and the chemical reactions are the source of all the trembling, and tries to tell Varian his concern, but Varian assures him that nothing would go wrong, while Eugene thinks otherwise; and because of Cassandra's earlier words to him Eugene promises Varian that he'll keep the machines a secret. When the tremblers were getting worse, Eugene becomes worried and takes Varian aside where he pleads for him to shut off those five machines. Even though Varian agrees to check on them, it was already too late to shut them off or tp prevent the earthquakes from tearing apart the village. With help from Rapunzel and Cassandra, both Eugene and Varian were able to survive the chaos unharmed. Their paths crossed with each other again in "Great Expotations", as Eugene mentions Varian's machines to him and how they nearly killing them while greeting Varian in his own sarcastic way. Varian attends the kingdom of Corona's science exposition with one of his inventions since an alchemist like him wouldn't want to miss out on it, while Eugene was originally checking everyone else's before he began to help Rapunzel come up with her own invention for exposition. Eugene helps to demonstrate Rapunzel's creation before it was time for Varian to showcase his. After the winning invention merged itself with Varian's and began to cause a chaotic storm, Eugene helps Varian to reach and stop the dangerous resection of the two inventions through the uses of Rapunzel's. After the blizzard of "Queen for a Day" and Rapunzel being unable to help Varian at the time, he began to hate Eugene everyone else in Corona for turning their backs on him while his father needed their princess's help. Eugene wasn't aware of Varian's dark change during the events of "The Quest for Varian" when the said alchemist send him and Rapunzel a note to retrieve something from his lab, but after Eugene and Cassandra realized that Varian was the one who caused everyone to uncontrollable tell the truth in "The Alchemist Returns", he tries to stop Varian from stealing the Sun Drop flower but failed. While the flower itself had lost its power that were know within Rapunzel, Eugene's girlfriend. Once Varian realized this, he made plans to attack Corona in order to force their hand into helping him free Quirin from the amber. After Varian had kidnapped the Queen in "Secret of the Sun Drop", Eugene helps the assault force on Old Corona to defeat Varian's automaton army through the use of the black rocks, as it was an idea he came up with alone before Varian was later defeated and arrested for his crimes. As Varian is being sent to prison, Eugene goes on a beyond Corona journey with Rapunzel. Season Three When Eugene was away, Varian had began to reflect and regret his rage filled actions towards him and the rest of Corona, but had chosen the wrong friends and way to gain back everyone's trust and friendship by choosing to create a formula to make everyone forget his misdeeds, all while helping the Separatists of Saporia take over Corona. Fanon Despite the age difference gap between the two and there being fans who prefer to keep them as friends, because of that fact, it hasn't stopped a few Tangled fans from seeing Varian and Eugene having a type of bromance or Eugene becoming a mentor figure to the alchemist. Along with a small number of fans who have Vargene as a slash version of Cassarian, which has Varian having a crush on Eugene instead of Cassandra. The ship is believed to have began after "What the Hair?!" shows Varian to be a huge Flynn Rider fans and believes Eugene to be the actual character, due to Eugene naming himself after his childhood hero when he became a thief. On AO3, the ship has 33 fanfics in total. Fandom FAN FICTION : : :Eugene/Varian tag on FanFiction.Net Gallery Vargene CR - Using Light to Find the Hidden Text.png Vargene RttS.jpg